Episode 80 (21 November 1985)
Synopsis On the day before Ian's boxing match, Ali tries and gets as many bets as he can against Ian, convinced he will lose. Dot hurls racist abuse towards Tony after accusing him of terrorising Nick. Debbie believes she knows who the nuisance caller is: Ali. Andy is furious and storms over to the café to confront Ali, though Debbie tells Andy that they should invite Ali and Sue over to theirs for a meal instead, and expose Ali there. Saeed is annoyed with Debbie when she tells him she will no longer be buying his shop. Den plants a monitor in The Vic toilets in an attempt to record Nick confessing his blackmail over Kathy to Lofty, but Lofty messes up and says the wrong thing while Dot catches Den, Simon and Kathy listening to a radio. Pete tries to attack Nick but is stopped by Tony. In the launderette, Arthur accidentally leaves some photos on the side whilst looking for a rota; Dot sees the photos and realises they are of Nick. She is disgusted by Arthur and chases him out. Mary gets annoyed at Sue when she says she cannot look after Annie on Tuesday because she is going to Debbie and Andy's for a meal. Cassie is back with Tony and Kelvin; Tony goes out to a meeting at Kathy and Pete's to discuss their next move towards Nick and leaves Kelvin and Cassie at home together. Simon suggests they tape Nick taking money off of Kathy in the allotments the next day and use the recording as evidence against Nick. The next day, Kathy meets Nick and exchanges the money. Simon takes a photo of them, but when they listen to the recording, Nick's choice of words leaves the situation ambiguous. Lou falls on the stairs at Number 45 and Dr. Legg is called for her again. Ian prepares for his fight. The match gets underway and at first, Ian's opponent gets the upperhand, until Ian fights back and knocks his opponent to the ground, winning the match. Ali is embarrassed having lost the bet. Pete and Kathy are thrilled for Ian. In The Vic, Ian's victory is celebrated. Michelle and Den have a talk; Michelle says she feels left out and unnoticed by people again but Den reassures her he still notices her. Pete and Kathy return home after the boxing match to find Ian with a black eye; he says his opponent tried to fight him again after the match so he fought them off alone. Ian then turns on Pete and tells him he is quitting boxing now he has proven to his father that he can fight, as fighting does not solve problems. Cast Regular cast *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Cassie Carpenter - Delanie Forbes *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Master of Ceremonies - Peter Quince Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *3B Albert Square - Living room *43 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Launderette *Al's Café *Walford Allotments - Allotment and shed *14B Walford Towers *Unknown gym - Boxing ring and changing rooms Notes *Dr. Legg (Leonard Fenton) is credited but does not appear in this episode. Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes